


A little tease

by Zeeline



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Maksyl, maks and meryl, maksim and meryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeline/pseuds/Zeeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl has a plan on how to get Maks on the ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little tease

He loved watching her skate. He came to practice as often as he could. Even if they had decided to take a break from skating for a year, they still practiced each week, keeping in shape, making sure that should they decide to come back, they had a base to work off. It wasn’t 6 hour days, nor was it every day, but a few days a week, they would get together and run some of their old programs.

Today was one of those days. They were heading into practice. He was driving with one hand while the other was intertwined with hers. He kept looking over, catching small glimpse as she was staring out the window, a smile on her face. Once in a while she would meet his gaze and the smile would get even wider.

They got to the arena, and he went to get her bags out from the back of the car.

“Babe, what is this? Do you need it?” Holding up a bag that he has never seen her bring to practice.

“Yeah, it’s something I need for today”

He gathered all the things in one hand, before walking over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Hers automatically encircling his back and starting to rub it up and down. As they entered the arena, she grabbed her things and headed to change as he went to where he always sat and watched them.

Meryl came on the ice, and she was wearing her skater tights, and what looked like some kind of leotard of sorts underneath the jacket she had on. She was doing some warm up drills, getting ready for practice.

He kept looking around, waiting for Charlie and Marina to show up. They were never late. Come to think of it, Marina was always there.

“Babe, where are Charlie and Marina? Did you get the day or time wrong?”

She didn’t answer him. She skated to the opposite side of where he was sitting. He saw that she took her jacket off, and then bent over the rinkside to do something.

Suddenly there was music coming out of the speakers. It didn’t take many beats before he knew the song. She came towards him, and he could finally see what she was wearing.

It wasn’t one that he knew. It was purple and it had a deep V, a very deep V. It also hugged her in all the right places, and had an open back. Not her typical skating dress. She looked so hot.

She started to dance to the song. Doing moves he knew would never be shown in any competition. Letting her fingers run across her body, using her newly acquired dancing skills to make her body look as sensual as possible. All the while “Like a Virgin” by Madonna was blasting from the speakers. She looked so sexy. He had never seen her like this on the ice before.

He stood up, wanting to be closer, wanting to see better, wanting to touch. He opened the door to the rink, wanting to step out on the ice, but she showed him the no with her fingers, all the while seducing him from the ice.  
The song finished and he hoped she would come over, but another song started. "Physical" by Olivia Newton-John. She was torturing him and he felt it in his pants. He once again tried to get on the ice, but she showed him no. Then she pointed down. He looked down at the ice, but couldn’t see anything. She then indicated beside him, and he saw that bag he had asked her about earlier.

He took the bag and opened it, already knowing what was inside, and he was not pleased. Skates. In his size. It finally came to him what she was trying to do. She was trying to seduce him onto the ice. He was having none of it. He sat down, pouting.  
She passed by him several time, trying to get him to put the skates on. Throwing all the sexy moves that she knew at him, but he wouldn’t budge. The song ended and he thought he had won, until “Let’s Get It On” by Marvin Gaye came on.  
She slowed down her dance, her moves became more deliberate, her hands rubbing all the right places. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and he knew he had lost. He just had to touch her. Somewhat defeated, but also in a hurry, he got his skates on. Not laced perfectly, but enough to where they would stay on his foot. He had to get to her.

As he stood up and moved towards the ice, she came closer. Still dancing, and still out of his reach. With tentative steps, he tested the ice. A bit wobbly, but managed to stay on his feet. She finally came close enough to where he could lay his hands on her. If it was up to him, they would get off the ice there and then, and find a dark corner so he could ravish her, take her clothes off, and have his way with her. She had other plans.

She took his hands, and lead him further onto the ice. Once they reached the center, she stopped. Bent down and laced his boots up properly, and right away he felt more stabil. No where near comfortable, but stabil.  
Another song came on, their song. The one where they told the world what was going on, without really telling them what was going on. “Latch”

She started to move them across the ice, letting him hold on to her, at the same time moving her hands across him. His chest, his neck, reaching to let her fingers run through his hair, wanting to touch all of him. As the moved to the music and he got more comfortable, he started to let his hands wander. Across all the places her hands had teased him, while she was trying to get him on to the ice. He didn’t really notice that they were gliding across the ice. The song was coming to an end, he bent down and kissed her. The kiss he wanted to do back when they were dancing on wood, the kiss she wanted them to keep to themselves, the kiss that now meant everything.

  
He lifted his head, and looked down at her. Perfection.

  
“Babe, unless you want frostbite on the sexy ass of yours, I suggest you get us off the ice so I can have my way with you”

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Meryl in this video, I just had to write this. Hope you liked it.  
> http://kitwithak.tumblr.com/post/87050350113/girlfriend-meryl-davis-and-kind-of-charmer-i


End file.
